Avivando a los Uchiha
by yatinga
Summary: Ella es misteriosa.Madara está intrigado.Ella se acerca a los Senju. Madara se indigna.Ella se acerca a Hashirama.Madara no entiende.Ella se acerca a Tobirama.Madara se enoja.Ella se acerca a Izuna.Madara hierve.Ella no se acerca a Madara...¿Madara?...Madara se cortará la lengua. ¿Por qué se acerca tanto a ellos?...Madara va a suicidarse... Madara x Oc x Hashirama x Tobirama. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

No podía ser, era injusto, ilógico, imposible. Él, el poderoso Uchiha Madara, líder del prestigioso Clan Uchiha, observaba como Senju Hashirama, su más odiado enemigo, charlaba apaciblemente con una joven de pelo y ojos castaños.

Maldijo internamente tres, cuatro, cinco veces a aquel bastardo Hokage una vez más. Esa chica, de la cual no sabía ni el nombre, pasaba deambulando entre los Senju y los Uchiha sin preocupación como un colibrí de flor en flor, teniendo la mala suerte de despertar la curiosidad de Madara en su día más inoportuno.

El pelinegro se mantuvo estático en su posición, tras la esquina de un edificio recién construido, sin apartar la mirada un solo segundo de la joven, que, intuyó el Uchiha, dio por terminada su charla y marchó a buscar a otra persona con quien hablar.

"…"

¿¡Qué había sido eso?! Una alarma interna y desconocida para Madara se disparó como una vil trampa oculta al ver a la chica de su interés peligrosa y excesivamente cerca del rostro de Hashirama.

"_No, no, no." _

Ella continuó acercándose con una mirada apacible, mientras Madara hervía de un sentimiento muy desagradable que le decía que mandara todo a tomar por culo, a la mismísima mierda.

_Más cerca._

Pom, pom…

Ellos se acercaban, cada vez más. Y Madara no podía soportar la presión. Su corazón retumbaba con violencia hasta ahogar el sonido de sus pensamientos.

_Más cerca._

Pom, pom…

_Mucho más cerca._

Pom, pom…

Hashirama había cerrado los ojos, dándole un aspecto amable. Y ella seguía acercándose, ajena a los no-pensamientos que atormentaban a Madara sin compasión.

Pom, pom…

_A tomar por el jodido culo._

Eso fue lo que pensó el líder de los Uchiha.

Pero algo lo dejó impresionado: La chica anónima había girado el rostro en la última milésima de segundo (cargada de tensión, en opinión de Madara) y rozaba gentilmente la mejilla del Senju con sus labios, repitiendo el proceso con su homónima.

"Aquella acción no tenía sentido alguno", se decía él con la sorpresa circulando por su mente. Con los ojos bien abiertos y el Sharingan tan rojo y reluciente como nunca, Uchiha Madara sentía un desconcierto pasmoso mezclándose con el alivio más injustificado.

Ella, la desconocida, volvió a despedirse verbalmente de su enemigo y, tras un gesto amable de mano y una leve reverencia, se marchó del lugar.

Madara la siguió con cautela unos pasos más atrás. 'Increíble', dirían algunos, 'Madara Uchiha persiguiendo indiscretamente a una muchacha indefensa que ni siquiera es shinobi'.

Armado con su abanico, su guadaña y su espada, sin descontar, evidentemente, la roja armadura; se preguntó a quién o qué podría estar buscado esa muchacha.

Centrándose en la situación que lo predecía, la observó saludar a alguien con alegría, luego trotó rápido y saltó a los brazos gentiles de ese sujeto.

_No, no puede ser…_

Madara nunca se había sentido tan traicionado, humillado y despojado de toda razón como en ese momento.

…_Izuna…_

La chica abrazaba con felicidad a su hermano menor, empezando a platicarle cosas sin sentido con las que Izuna solo podía soñar entender, por lo que asentía con una sonrisa leve a lo que salía de su boca, ya fuera importante o no.

Madara se vio en la obligación autoimpuesta de descender del árbol donde se guarecía y reclamar una pronta y (más le valía a su hermano) lógica explicación.

-"¡Nii-sama!"- lo saludó éste agitando un brazo con energía-"Bueno es verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

Y Madara no pudo hacer más que activar el Mangekyo Sharingan para, 'sutilmente', dejarle en claro a su ototo que no estaba para bromas.

-"¿Nii-sama?"- como única respuesta a las preguntas que seguramente plagaban la confusa mente de Izuna, plasmó su rojiza mirada en su acompañante femenina.

-"Ahhh"-Dijo el menor con una sonrisa de disculpa, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con descuido-"Creo que será bueno presentaros".

Y Madara observó con ansias extrañas, de esas que sentía en plena batalla cuando quería matarlo todo y a todos, a su ototo sujetar gentilmente la mano de la chica y ayudarla a alzarse con educación del tronco donde ambos estaban sentados.

_No hagas eso._

No llegó a oír las palabras de agradecimiento para su hermano, pero debía de habérsela dicho, pues Izuna soltó una risa despreocupada y nerviosa.

_No te rías, maldito; no es gracioso._

Izuna posó la mano en el delgado hombro de la chica y la guió hasta donde se encontraba su furibundo hermano.

_No la toques, aparta tu mano de su cuerpo, ahora._

-"Nii-sama, te presento a Koemi-san"-Dijo Izuna aun manteniendo el contacto que su hermano indeseaba-"Koemi-san nos ha ayudado mucho en las labores de reunión y negociación con los Senju para que podamos mantener una paz sana."

_Dije que no la tocaras, bastardo. Ella tiene boca para hablar sola._

-"Uchiha Madara"- recapacitó por unos segundos en darle los dos besos que había visto con Hashirama, pero finalmente le tendió la mano ya que, según él, '_no había confianzas._'

-"Shurabito Koemi"-ella le estrechó la mano con decisión-"Es para mí un placer conocerlo al fin, Uchiha-sama"

_Mano suave, pequeña, pero muy suave._

-"Para nada, el gusto es mío, Shurabito-san. Es un gran honor conocer a la persona que ha hecho posibles las relaciones con los Senju de una manera tan rápida y efectiva."

-"Tutéeme, Uchiha-sama, por favor. Y las relaciones pudieron resultar gracias al efecto intimidante de su nombre y poder en el aire. Hashirama-san no deseaba más guerras contra usted y pensó que lo mejor sería firmar la paz; realmente usted le inspira respeto."

_Es lista, y sabe negociar._

Madara la miró con decisión, detallando su rostro gracias al Sharingan. Ojos marrones, de tonalidad clara. Nariz algo respingona. Mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Labios atrayentes.

Fijó discretamente su vista en aquel último lugar: los labios.

-Finos.

-Rosados.

-Apetecibles.

-Cubiertos por una pequeña película de saliva que los hacía ver jugosos.

-Perfectos.

Se imaginó como sería ver esos labios diciendo su nombre y… oh, ya lo decían.

-"Uchiha-sama, ¿se siente bien?... Uchiha-sama, responda, por favor… ¿Uchiha-sama?"

Madara dejó salir un suspiro pesado y grave, con su cuerpo temblado y la imaginación desbordada en escenas descocadas y ajenas a la situación.

"_Uchiha-sama… ah-ahh… Uchiha-sama… M-más despacio… U-Uchi… ¡Uchiha-sama!"_

La respiración de Madara se aceleró un poco, con su cara cubierta de un rubor casi invisible. Apretó los puños en gesto de impotencia. ¡Él y su maldita imaginación! ¡Ojalá y se muriera!

-"Disculpa, Koemi-san; pensaba en unos planes de defensa para Konoha. Izuna, hay que conseguir un plan de entrenamiento a gran escala para producir un ejército totalmente efectivo y que no sufra bajas con facilidad. Encárgate de ello."

Benditos fueran él y su rápida inventiva, ¿de cuántas situaciones le había sacado ya? No había nada comparable al poder del escaqueo en el segundo exacto ni a la sensación de alivio momentáneo que ello le producía.

-"Pero, Nii-sama; no pareces sentirte bien, tu cara está adquiriendo color. ¿No se te habrá infectado alguna herida y te provoca fiebre?"-preguntó su ototo con preocupación.

"_Deseo que sea eso, Izuna, porque no, no me siento especialmente bien."_

Madara ocultó sus pensamientos bajo una mirada severa.

-"Dije: Encárgate de ello, Izuna. No veo que te estés encargando. Y puedes estar tranquilo, me siento perfectamente bien."

Mentira.

No se sentía bien.

No se sentía para nada bien.

Su molesto hermano menor estaba ahí parado, con su actitud molesta y preguntona. ¿Por qué no se iba si le dejó bien en claro que no lo necesitaba (ni quería) en ese momento?

_Ya lárgate, ¿qué no ves que eres absolutamente innecesario?_

Madara no apreciaba la preocupación por su magnífico ser que sentía Izuna en ese preciso instante; ¿qué tan necia puede ser una persona para no pillar las indirectas?

"Pero Nii-sama, creo que…"

"Izuna-kun; Uchiha-sama se encuentra bien."-dijo Koemi, cortando por lo sano-"Si en algún momento no fuera así, yo misma me encargaré de ello, pero Uchiha-sama ha te ha hecho una petición, ¿qué tan mal hermano eres para no cumplirla, Izu-chan~?"

Izuna parpadeó confundido, mirando a Koemi y luego a Madara, quien le dio una firme y severa mirada que dictaba 'largo de mi terreno, ya.'

-"Claro, Nii-sama. Nos vemos, Koemi-san".-El Uchiha menor reverenció a su hermano y se inclinó sobre la chica, despertando de nuevo ese pitido repugnante que Madara tenía en su interior, el cual le sugería con urgencia que ahorcara a su ototo con sus propias manos después de sacarle los ojos con una cuchara.

-"Izuna, vamos."-ordenó, siendo traicionado por la velocidad de su lengua. Maldijo y se golpeó mentalmente al perder los estribos con tanta facilidad, jurándose a sí mismo que no volvería a ocurrir.

El pequeño Uchiha se tensó por un segundo y tras un rápido 'Sí, Nii-sama' desapareció en una voluta de humo blanco.

-"Fue usted algo brusco, Uchiha-sama."-Madara le dirigió una urgente mirada de soslayo a la joven y regresó la vista al bosque de inmediato, fingiendo colocarse el largo pelo rebelde de su frente con un movimiento acorde con un anuncio de champú.

-"…Te he visto anteriormente con Hashirama, Koemi-san."-Bien, Madara había llegado a un acuerdo nada propio con su cerebro: _'Di todo lo que no debas decir en el menor tiempo posible a la persona menos adecuada y yo a cambio te avergonzaré como nunca antes en tu perra vida, ¿de acuerdo?'_ .Se ordenó a sí mismo que en cuanto llegara a su (modesta) mansión se cortaría la lengua con un palillo.

-"No está siendo nada discreto para ser un ninja, Uchiha-sama. Hashirama-san y yo mantenemos una sana amistad gracias a Tobirama-kun, su hermano menor, como bien debe saber."

-"No pregunté eso."

-"En realidad, Uchiha-sama, usted no preguntó nada."

-"Eres rápida con la lengua, Koemi-san."

-"Sin esa cualidad me temo que no podría ejercer bien mi trabajo, es mera supervivencia."

-"¿Crees que soy un lobo malvado que te va a comer, Koemi-san?"-Madara volteó levemente la cabeza cada vez más interesado en la conversación.

-"Yo había pensado en una especie de tigre o de dragón, pero el lobo también es un animal hermoso."

-"Keh…Es interesante mantener una conversación con sarcasmos Koemi-san. Me pregunto dónde estabas los últimos tres años."

-"Con los Senju, Uchiha-sama. De hecho, parece que actualmente están reclamando mi presencia."-Un halcón de tamaño menudo y ojillos negros y vivarachos atravesó el cielo como una exhalación y aterrizó sobre el hombro de Koemi. Ella tomó el pergamino que el animal transportaba en su espalda y le echó un rápido vistazo. Su ceño se arrugó y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Miró a Madara mientras guardaba la nota bajo su kimono y mandaba a volar al ave.-"Tengo que excusarme, Uchiha-sama. Según parece, Hashirama-san y Tobirama-kun están algo…hum…'molestos' quizá sea el término correcto. Espero verle pronto."

-"La puerta de mi hogar estará siempre abierta para ti, Koemi-san. Recurre a los Uchiha o a mí personalmente cuando lo necesites. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarte."

-"Si ha pretendido hablar en vano o por educación, Uchiha-sama, lamento decirle que acepto su ofrecimiento y abusaré de él cuanto me plazca."

-"Como buena política, ¿cierto?"-Madara ladeó la cabeza, observando como ella recorría el pequeño camino de tierra que los separaba de la recién fundada Konoha, Villa de los Senju.

-"Tiene un lenguaje mordaz, Uchiha-sama. Agradezca que es poderoso y puede solventar los problemas a golpes porque en lo que respecta a las relaciones sociales su habilidad es nefasta."

-"¿Debo entonces recurrir a ti para que me enseñes?"

-"Quizás. Ya veré si le ayudo o no, pero debo irme. Nos veremos pronto, Uchiha-sama."

-"Claro."


	2. El té y su vaso

No se podía decir que Uchiha Madara no tuviera paciencia. De hecho, tenía demasiada. Esperó una semana entera a que la chica apareciera. Una semana y sus informadores tampoco tenía idea alguna de dónde podía estar.

…

Quizás eso no fuera tan cierto.

Un contacto de confianza la vio a paso apresurado por una callejuela, donde estaba esperando uno de sus odiados enemigos, Senju Tobirama. El muy desgraciado la hizo desaparecer con él en una voluta de humo y ya no supo más de ella.

Madara apretó fuertemente sus puños, destrozando la inocente taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos.

-"Um…Nii-sama… ¿Te encuentras bien?"-Ah~ Izuna hubiera deseado no preguntar eso, porque la mirada fulminante de su hermano mayor lo atravesó como si de una espada se tratase. El té tibio resbalaba entre los dedos del Uchiha mezclado con sangre y los fragmentos de la vasija crujían cuando Madara ejercía presión sobre ellos para intentar apagar la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

Nunca antes había querido herirse por voluntad propia para alejar pensamientos de su caótica mente, solo en el campo de batalla para aterrorizar a sus enemigos, cosa que en verdad disfrutaba. Mucho.

Ahora, su única distracción era perforarse la mano y torturar su sufrido cerebro con pensamientos inútiles de violación y secuestro, cada vez más extravagantes.

Y para colmo de males, su 'apreciado' ototo le comentaba animadamente sobre su estado.

Madara se estaba replanteando seriamente el pegarle una soberana patada y mandarlo fuera de su vista.

-"Desaparece."-ordenó con voz gélida, mandando su autocontrol al diablo y destrozando a su pobre hermano con una mirada asesina.

Agradeció que desapareciera al instante y procedió a sacudir las manos y arrancarse los pedazos más grandes de porcelana incrustados en su piel.

La sangre y los restos de té volaron por la estancia y se plasmaron en las paredes con un chapoteo viscoso.

Madara ahogó un quejido entre dientes y se sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, tentado en arrancarse la mano para eliminar el fuerte escozor de sus heridas.

Para su infinita molestia, la puerta de la casa se deslizó con un chirrido de bisagras que le hizo hervir de furia y desear que no fuera una visita que quisiera conversar con él.

-"Uhm… ¿Nii-sama?"- la voz de Izuna era temblorosa y dudosa, Madara podía jurar que se estaba mordiendo los labios.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó con la voz ronca, utilizando el tono lo suficientemente elevado como para que Izuna y su molesto y reciente acompañante lo escucharan. Pensó que sonando lo suficientemente enojado, el visitante desistiría en su intento por comunicarse.

El suspiro de Izuna rozó sus oídos, enervándolo aún más si se podía.-"Creo que deberías atender esta vez. Parece importante y…"

-"¡No recibiré a nadie ahora!"-

-"…Sabía que los Uchiha eráis impresentables, pero no tan maleducados como para no recibir al hermano del Hokage."-

Madara sintió todo su cuerpo en tensión y el aire atrancarse en sus pulmones antes de gruñir como lo haría una bestia. Se arrojó al pasillo con un empellón, dejando otra salpicadura viscosa y carmesí en la pared. Quizás la sangre hubiera salpicado su cara y ahora un trazo caliente le cruzara el ojo derecho, pero tampoco era importante. A pasos violentos y feroces arribó el recibidor, seguido de una estela sangrienta.

-"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"-Rugió, sintiendo el impulso de lanzarse sobre Tobirama, morderle la yugular y arrancarle un trozo de cuello de un bocado.

-"Así tampoco se reciben a las visitas, Uchiha"- Replicó el albino, luciendo su brillante armadura color azul rey, con la cara cobijada entre el suave pelaje perlado.

-"Tú no eres una visita, eres una molestia, Senju."- Madara clavó los ojos, con el Sharingan activado y reluciente, en su enemigo. Tobirama comenzó a formar sellos y a él solo le faltaba una milésima para lanzarle un Katon y dejarlo tieso cuando una voz interrumpió.

-"Lamento decirle esto, Uchiha-sama, pero no hemos venido a pelear."- Los ojos de Madara se achicaron y miraron la dirección de la voz.

En un lateral del recibidor, junto al armarito de los zapatos, Koemi e Izuna estaban pegados brazo con brazo, esperando a que los dos hombres dejaran de lado el absurdo pleito que habían comenzado.

Madara dejó salir el aire retenido a duras penas y se olvidó de cómo acabar el sello que churruscaría a Tobirama de una vez por todas.-"Ko-¿Koemi-san?"-

La chica sonrió levemente en reconocimiento y caminó de regreso a donde se encontraba Tobirama, sujetándole del brazo. Madara gruñó por dentro, disconforme con la cercanía para con el Senju y, más importante, su presencia en su hogar. Rechinó los dientes de rabia.

-"Tobirama-kun ha tenido la amabilidad de acompañarme hasta su casa, Uchiha-sama. Hashirama-san necesitaba de urgencia que le comunicase unas faltas importantes respecto a la reorganización de tropas que el otro día se dieron lugar en el quincuagésimo primer escuadrón de la frontera Oeste, que según es sabido, le pertenece."-

Madara apretó la mandíbula e inspiró profundo de nuevo, ahora que la adrenalina de la batalla había desaparecido, sentía como su mano palpitaba dolorosamente, en recuerdo de sus sangrantes heridas.

El chapoteo del líquido vital contra el enmoquetado suelo llamó la atención de los presentes.

-"Eres bastante descuidado en lo que respecta a mantenerse sin batallar, Uchiha."-Comentó Tobirama con voz neutra.

-"Para tu información, esta herida fue hecha con una taza de té."-replicó Madara en tono amargo.

-"Oh, ya veo."-Tobirama ni siquiera se molestó en fingir sorpresa y Madara vio como en el extremo de sus ojos se formaba una diminuta arruga, que solo aparecía cuando el Senju iba a hacer algún comentario sagaz y…-"Al parecer, hasta los objetos inanimados son capaces de lastimarte. Ten cuidado cuando vayas a dormir, o las sábanas podrían estrangularte con su peligroso tejido y su irritante suavidad."

…

Desagradable.

…

Tobirama era harto desagradable y Madara jamás se cansaría de repetirlo.

Su mayor enemigo en batalla era sin duda Hashirama, a quien odiaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad; pero Tobirama…

Cada vez que le veía sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estamparle el puño en la cara hasta que se la hubiese dejado completamente cóncava. Podría incluso partirle en dos con una vara, haciendo fricción lenta y dolorosamente, desgarrando la carne y el músculo con diminutas y dolorosas astillas de madera…

-"Tobirama-kun, por favor. Hemos venido aquí por asuntos técnicos, no para que peleéis."- Koemi sujetó entre sus dedos sedosos la mano derecha de Tobirama y a Madara le pareció que el Senju casi derrochaba miel por los ojos al mirarla…tan intensamente…

Quizás una vara de madera fuera demasiado leve. A lo mejor debía despellejarlo y sorber la sangre de cada herida como un vampiro, mordiendo en la carne latente hasta que su cuerpo estuviese lleno de los cinco litros de sangre que se supone que corresponderían a Tobirama.

El Senju apretó la mano de la enviada amorosamente y le sonrió con tanta ternura que a Madara le dieron ganar de vomitar.

Era asqueroso… ¿Cómo podía permitirles estar en su presencia cuando prácticamente estaban sudando felicidad por cada poro de la piel?

-"Absolutamente enternecedor."-Comentó sagazmente, mirando de reojo a su estupefacto hermano.-"Izuna, despide al Senju y prepara la sala de reuniones con dos vasos de té. Koemi-san y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar."-

-"No es necesario."-Replicó Tobirama, mirando gélidamente al Uchiha-"Me quedaré a esperar a Koemi-chan hasta que acaben de hablar."-

-"No parece que lo hayas entendido, Senju"-dijo Madara, lanzando una mirada ponzoñosa al albino, intentando estrangularlo con la mente-"Aunque con ese intelecto tan limitado creo que me esforzaré por intentar que lo comprendas. _Koemi-san se queda conmigo._"-apretó la mandíbula tanto que empezó a dolerle la cabeza y sintió ganas de escupirle al ojo del otro y dejárselo más rojo de lo que ya era.-"_Lárgate._"-

Tobirama achinó los ojos tanto que Koemi creyó que le desaparecerían de la cara.-"_No voy a irme._"-

Si las miradas matasen, no quedaría un alma sobre la Tierra. Para beneficio de la humanidad, como no se da el caso de ser así, Uchiha y Senju solo se miraban de la manera más asesina de sus repertorios.

-"Vete."-

-"No."-

-"Que. Te. Vayas."-

-"Que. No."-

…

…

Bien, como no estaban progresando nada, y Koemi tenía más vida como para pasarla viendo a dos hombres mirándose feo, decidió actuar a la suicida e intervenir.

-"Oigan ustedes."-Por un segundo vio la mirada medio deslumbrada medio aterrorizada de Izuna y sintió como algo en su pecho vibraba de manera desagradable.-"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo de una manera miserable y yo, al contrario que ustedes, tengo más cosas que hacer que pasármela peleando; así que vamos a hacer lo siguiente:

Uchiha-sama está en su derecho de reclamar que te vayas, Tobirama-kun, porque la casa es suya. Pero yo necesito que él esté para que luego me acompañe hasta mi propia casa. ¿Solución? Muy fácil, Uchiha-sama y yo iremos a esa sala de reuniones _que Izuna-kun tendría que estar preparando en este momento_"-Izuna, pillando al vuelo la 'indirecta' muy directa, salió a paso rápido hacia el pasillo murmurando escusas rápidas-"…y Tobirama-kun puede permanecer aislado en un cuarto hasta que acabemos de tratar los asuntos a los que he venido."-

-"Soy el hermano menor del Hokage, Koemi-chan. No pretendas marginarme. Además de que no voy a dejarte a solas con este sujeto indeseable."-Comentó con acidez el albino.

-"A mí me parece un argumento para nada aceptable. Poco me interesa quien seas, _Senju…_ Si quieres permanecer aquí, _cosa que yo no quiero, _no deseo ver tu detestable rostro deambulando por mi hermosa casa. Te recluiré en el extremo más alejado, o quizás te envíe a las cocinas…"-

Tobirama había ido adquiriendo color según Madara hablaba y se mantuvo callado a la fuerza pero cuando oyó el argumento de mandarlo con los sirvientes su fibra nerviosa fue sacudida con fuerza y explotó con un grito.-"¡No iré a las cocinas, maldito Uchiha desgraciado!"-

-"¡Tobirama-kun!"-gritó Koemi sorprendida-"Se supone que hemos venido a hablar tranquilamente."-su ceño se frunció y por un instante lució tremendamente enojada. Pronunció lenta y amenazantemente una orden-"Esperarás en el lugar que Uchiha-sama orden y no molestarás en ningún momento…"-

-¡Pero Koemi-ch…!-

-…y ten por seguro que Hashirama-san sabrás de esto. Ahora vete."-

Tobirama gruñó frustrado, pasándose una mano por el pelo con rabia y casi arrancándose un par de mechones. Miró a Madara con los ojos inyectados en sangre y deseó que sus heridas se infectasen y tuvieran que amputarle ambas manos. Sin anestesia. Con una sierra oxidada. Y quizás de filo romo.

La sonrisa de Madara no hacía sino enervarlo más. Brillante, deslumbrante, ganadora. Burlona, maliciosa, de alguien que se ha salido con la suya. Irritante, insoportable, exasperante, una sonrisa cabrona en toda regla.

Y Tobirama odiaba a Madara. Y odiaba su sonrisa. Y odiaba su existencia entera.

-"No haré eso"-

-"Nadie te pidió que te quedaras, Senju."-

-"Nadie te pidió que nacieras, Uchiha."-

-"Bien, ya se han echado pullas los dos. ¿Podemos comenzar con lo hemos venido a hacer?"-

Madara hizo un gesto elegante hacia el pasillo, invitando a Koemi a seguirlo. En cuanto vio que Tobirama iba a caminar también puso una mano frente a él con _la_ _sonrisa_ plasmada en la cara.-"Esperarás aquí hasta que Izuna te lo diga, _Tobirama-kun_."-

Tobirama quería partirle los dientes para que cuando sonriera no pudiera parecer tan superior a como lo creía en ese momento.

Había oído cosas horribles sobre Madara y por lo mismo agradecía tener a su amiguito entre las piernas porque según se decía:

~Violador

~Seductor profesional

~Amante egoísta

~Sadomasoquista

~Fetichista

~Asesino

A Tobirama no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos lo de 'violador', mucha menos lo de 'asesino'.

Por las cosas que podía corroborar por experiencia propia, el Uchiha era narcisista, egoísta económicamente hablando, asqueroso en las relaciones sociales, nulo por completo para cualquier otra arte que no sea la guerra… Un sujeto a tener en cuenta.

Y Koemi iba directa a la boca del lobo sanguinario de ojos rojos.

…

…

…

-"Por aquí, Koemi-san. Por favor, acompáñame."- En cuanto hubieron perdido de vista a su enemigo, Madara sufrió un lavado de cara severo; su cara lucía relajada y prácticamente sonriente aun cuando tenía un rasgón de sangre atravesándole medio rostro, sus ojos estaban ligeramente brillosos, agradables y habían recuperado ese hermoso tono obsidiana que les era natural. Sus modales eran absolutamente exquisitos y educados, ahora era la persona más simpática que Koemi hubiera conocido en su vida. Incluso, comparándolo con su afable hermano menor, Madara lo superaba en tratabilidad, y por mucho.

Era como…

Como…

Como si tuviera otras intenciones que no dijera.

Y Koemi no era tonta, podía fingir dejarse encandilar por esa cara magnífica, esos ojos encantadores y ese cuerpo exquisito que le estaban ofreciendo en bandeja cubierto por los más deliciosos modales y el sedoso pelo oscuro como las hebras de seda más suaves, pero no caería.

Podría incluso disfrutarlo.

Sí, lo disfrutaría.

Mucho.

Elaboró una de las sonrisas más complacientes que tenía en su repertorio y miró a Madara inocentemente-"Es su casa Uchiha-sama, _usted manda._"-

Madara podía jurar que algo parecido a la lujuria se asentó en su estómago con un fuerte golpe que le hizo vibrar. Dejó escapar la sonrisa perversa que se estaba aguantando desde que había mandado a Tobirama a paseo y en sus ojos se vislumbró por un instante un destello rojo incitante.

-"Por supuesto. Aquí es."- tras la puerta corredera apareció una amplia sala de tatami verde, una mesa baja con un kotetsu que representaba el símbolo Uchiha y dos cojines morados de apariencia muy cómoda. Sobre dos posavasos de bambú trenzado descansaban un par de tazas de té, acompañando a un bol de galletas de apariencia crujiente. En una esquina reposaba una barrita de incienso que le daba un toque cálido y embaucador a la estancia.-"¿Te importaría esperarme un momento, por favor?"- Desapareció en una veloz nube de humo blanco y menos de dos minutos más tarde ya se encontraba de nuevo allí, sin las manos y la cara ensangrentadas y con unas vendas blancas de apariencia impecable en su lugar.

Se sonrieron y Madara la guió hacia uno de los cojines y con gesto elegante le rogó que se sentara.

No era necesario decir la encantadora sonrisa que lucía en ese momento ni tampoco el movimiento de dejar ver su sedoso pecho adrede a través del desajustado kimono. Sonrió con perversión al ver su mirada desviarse disimuladamente hacia la abertura y se permitió cometer el mismo desliz mientras se relamía el labio inferior de manera golosa.

Y por qué no, Koemi decidió que el Uchiha era un hombre agradable, seductor, y por demás atractivo. Reiteró en su mente que no estaría tan mal dejarle jugar un poco con ella, ¿no?

Tampoco es que perdiera mucho el tiempo, Hashirama tampoco la estaba esp…

…_Hashirama…_

Estaba Hashirama.

Su Hokage.

Su amigo.

Su confidente.

El hombre al que secretamente amaba.

Senju Hashirama.

…

Solo estaban jugando, y Koemi estaba segura de que su anfitrión seguramente lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía, se dijo con confianza, estaba tratando con el asombroso Uchiha Madara, ¡pero si hasta el mismo Hashirama decía que lo sabía todo!

Koemi soltó una suave risa que le sonó coqueta, y algo más relajada le dio un pequeño trago la delicioso té que Izuna había preparado. Todo era perfecto.

Tenía una bebida agradable al paladar, un tipo muy guapo que estaba dispuesto a coquetear con ella un ratito a modo de diversión y una misión que iba a cumplir a la perfección para que su amor platónico se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

_Perfecto._

…

Ah, Madara nunca disfrutó tanto de una conversación obligada por el Hokage. De hecho, nunca había disfrutado una conversación en ningún momento de la vida salvo cuando le coqueteaba a las inocentes jovencitas para llevarlas a su lecho.

En cierto modo, eso era parecido. Quería llevarse a la enviada de su más odiado enemigo a la cama. Aunque dicho así parecía que se acostaba con ella más por despecho que por disfrute…

Bueno, pues que fuera por despecho.

Y una vez hubieron acabado los horribles negocios, Koemi dejó caer _de manera_ _accidentalmente casual_ que debía informarle a Hashirama, con la consecuente respuesta por parte del Uchiha.

No podía dejar que se fuera. No así. No sin haberla seducido eficazmente antes. Quizás no se acostara con él esa vez, pero estaba convencido de dejarla con el deseo y lo suficientemente necesitada como para que le buscara.

Podía hacerlo, no era la primera mujer ni sería la última en caer en sus entretejidas y transparentes redes de sex-appeal nato. Y tenía _el plan_.

-"Oh, ¿tan pronto deseas irte, Koemi-san?"-preguntó con un falso tono de tristeza bastante mal fingido, adulador, en realidad.-"¿No disfrutas de mi compañía?"-

Koemi se la veía venir, aunque esperaba que por lo menos intentara ser un poco más creíble, parecía que Madara la creyera pillada por él sin siquiera intentarlo. Sonrió con dureza y seguridad, ya que iban a jugar sucio, que jugara con ganas.

-"La verdad es que hoy debo hacer unos cuantos recados más para Hashirama-san, y tenía pensado salir a cenar con Tobirama-kun a un bonito restaurante. Lamento si eso impide que me quede a charlar un rato más con usted, _Uchiha-sama_."-

Porque ella sabía cómo se cabreaba a un hombre. Y no solo a un hombre, al todopoderoso Madara Uchiha; tampoco es que fuera tan complicado, la verdad. Lo único difícil había consistido en enhebrar una frase donde se incluyese a Hashirama y su hermano y… ¡voila! Uchiha en bandeja de plata.

Madara apretó los dientes de manera tensa. Así que con esos. _Con los Senju._ Pues él era mucho más semental, más agradable y más elegante de lo que podrían llegar a ser esos dos imbéciles aún juntos. Tenía una fortuna amasada y reblandecida entre sus manos, ella debía querer salir con él. _Debería desearle con su vida. ¿Por qué no le deseaba?_

-"Oh, eso es verdaderamente desafortunado, Koemi-san. _Realmente_ quería que te quedaras. Tu presencia…"-Madara se levantó y se sentó al lado de la chica, colocando una de las manos en la suave mejilla y acariciándola lentamente con el pulgar. Sus ojos lucieron realmente encantadores y se relamió de nuevo los labios antes de dejar que las siseantes palabras resbalaran por ellos en un suspiro.-"_…me reconforta mucho._"-

Y Koemi se estaba empezando a perder entre el embriagante aliento del Uchiha, encandilador como una canción de cuna, arrullada por la suavidad de sus dedos gentiles y con el narcótico baile de sus labios embriagando el aire. Sonrió con sutileza, paseando un par de dedos por el hombro del Uchiha, reconociendo que habían pasado a un nivel de coqueteo mayor.

-"No me diga. ¿Y cómo es eso, Uchiha-sama? Si tan solo nos hemos visto dos veces."-jugueteó con un mechón de negros cabellos, permitiendo que se deslizara el pelo con una exquisita gracia.-"¿Tanto le he impresionado?"-Escuchó claramente el ronroneo de Madara y sonrió con vileza, sabiendo que ya le tenía en el bote.

-"Bastante, Koemi."-

-"¡Oh!... Pero que atrevido, Uchiha-sama."-Corrió descaradamente el kimono carmesí de uno de sus hombros y rozó la piel revelada con las yemas de sus dedos, notando como se erizaba bajo su tacto.-"Eso ha sido _muy _informal, ¿sabe?"-

Madara se estaba quemado. Su respiración era pesada e irregular y su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse de solo pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban su tentación y él mismo. Se irguió lentamente sobre ella, arrinconándola contra la mesa y su cuerpo aún con la distancia molesta entre ellos, incitándoles a aguantar el deseo abrasador con solo sus miradas y gestos sutiles.

-"Me gusta ser informal, Koemi; también podrías serlo tú."- sugirió con un tono candente que derritió a la chica, que notaba la violenta respiración contra su cálido cuello. A Koemi le gustaba ser dominada, le gustaba tener un cuerpo fogoso y fuerte sobre ella y le atraía especialmente la sexualidad que Madara desprendía por cada poro de la piel. Recorrió de manera desesperante un brazo del Uchiha, despojándolo continuamente del haori hasta liberar completamente la extremidad, momento en el que el hombre atrapó su barbilla con un par de sedosos dedos.

-"También me gusta ser informal, Madara."- pronto el otro brazo del Uchiha quedó libre de la prenda roja y esta solo se mantuvo en su lugar por el aprisionamiento del hakama en la estrecha cintura masculina.-"Y me gusta hacer las cosas rápido."-

-"Pero que osadía…"-murmuró juguetonamente Madara contra su hombro-"¿Se está usted arriesgando a desvestir al imponente Uchiha Madara?"- Y por qué no, el obi del kimono de Koemi cayó al suelo con el deslizar de la otra mano huidiza del hombre sobre su espalda baja. Sin embargo, el kimono azul no llegó a desprenderse como eran las iniciales intenciones, cosa que provocó un gruñido gutural en Madara. Koemi río ante su acción, pero no hizo nada por ayudarle, de hecho, sujetó entre sus manos la cara del Uchiha, provocando sus más bajos instintos al acercarla a su boca, suspirando suavemente contra sus labios mientras ella mordía y humedecía lentamente su propio labio inferior.

Madara era un hombre severo y enérgico, líder de un clan poderoso y de carácter estoico, le habían enseñado y domesticado para que sus pensamientos y sensaciones jamás salieran a la luz; no obstante, ese simple gesto fue capaz de romper y despedazar todo su autocontrol, mandándolo a la mierda y más lejos con tal de poder imponer sus deseos.

Se abalanzó como una bestia hambrienta contra la jugosa boca que se le ofrecía, devorándola en un beso que no era beso, sino una batalla violenta y peligrosa en la cual los dos combatientes luchaban por la dominación completa del otro.

Koemi soltó un gemido sorpresivo y se aferró a la espalda desnuda del Uchiha, arañándola levemente mientras rivalizaba en una contienda aún más excitante con su lengua y la de Madara. No recordaba haberse sentido tan descentrada con un simple beso nunca, y el cálido cuerpo que la había arrojado al suelo con tanto furor la tenía fuera de lugar. Intentó por un forzoso segundo alejarse de esa boca candente pero una mano firme enredada entre su cabello le obligó a desechar la idea de inmediato.

La boca del Uchiha descendió velozmente hacia su mandíbula, trazando un húmedo camino de saliva hacia su cuello. El instinto natural se asesino le nubló por unos segundos la mente y buscó con desesperación la yugular de la castaña, mordiendo con fiereza y lamiendo arduamente justo después, en un gesto de arrepentimiento sencillo y provocador que tenía como objetivo sacar sonoros gemidos de la boca femenina.

Notando el alterado palpitar bajo sus labios, Madara sintió su sangre encenderse y en otro acto salvaje retuvo un pellizco de piel entre sus colmillos, soltándolo de nuevo y volviendo a morder en un sector cercano. Escuchó un jadeo adolorido y las manos de Koemi intentaron alejarle débilmente, pero estaba dispuesto a permanecer allí. Besó con devoción la zona herida y pasó la lengua lento y con cariño, disculpándose con algún que otro beso más fuerte y agresivo, disfrutando ahora del color levemente amoratado de la piel.

-"Madara…"-gimoteó ella, subiendo la cara del Uchiha y dándose un necesitado y acalorado beso en el que la trenza baja que sujetaba el pelo de Koemi se deshizo como se desmorona una torre de cenizas en una tormenta. Rodaron un poco por el suelo, alternado posiciones traviesamente para que Madara pudiera intuir levemente la piel del busto de Koemi. Se estrellaron rabiosamente contra las paredes, donde el haori de Madara fue definitivamente eliminado, los vasos volaron y las galletas se quebraron al caer al suelo cuando derribaron la mesa.

Madara mordió su boca y volvió a arrojarla contra la pared, notablemente acalorado, para besarla tan furiosamente que parecía querer absorberle el alma. Coló una pierna entre las suyas y aprovechó para estrecharse aún más contra su cuerpo caliente. Aprisionó sus manos entrelazándolas contra el muro y lamió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja hasta que los gemidos de éxtasis hicieron eco por las distantes paredes de la sala.

-"Hashirama jamás será capaz de hacer esto, ¿eh?"- las palabras salieron naturales y llenas de orgullo sagaz, y Madara no dudó en volver al lanzarse contra los labios entreabiertos de la shockeada chica.

Koemi respondió vagamente al beso, aturdida por el comentario del hombre. Cuando ese pensamiento se hubo asentado en su mente, lo primero que hizo fue poner las manos de manera suave en el pecho descubierto de Madara. El arrepentimiento empezó a sentarle como un balde de agua fría mientras lograba que el Uchiha se separase confundido de su boca.

Madara sujetó entre sus manos el rostro de Koemi, ahora confuso y la miró casi tiernamente, tan aturdido como ella.-"Koemi… ¿sucede algo?"-

-"Yo…creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí."-murmuró separándose suavemente de él, cogiendo su obi y comenzando a atárselo.-"Pienso que no es correcto que continuemos."-

-"¿¡Cómo?!"-saltó Madara, que hasta ahora había observado algo chocado sus movimientos.-"¿Dejarlo aquí?"-Sacudió la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula con rabia, avanzando a pasos agigantados hacia ella.

-"Así es. Si proseguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo estaríamos comprometiendo la integridad de de Konoha así como la alteración de la imparciabilidad de las decisiones importantes de la Villa a favor de los Uchiha y eso no es correcto."-añadió con tono monótono, habiéndose colocado la ropa como correspondía y comenzando a retocarse el pelo.

-"¿A favor de los Uchiha? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"-Rugió Madara, cabreándose cada vez más hasta el punto de querer golpearla y no hacerlo por una mínima pizca de comprensión que aún resistía en el último recodo de su ponzoñosa mente.

-"Creo que lo comprendes perfectamente, Madara. No es posible que sigamos…"-

-"¿¡Y eso por qué?!"-

-"…Porque hay alguien más…"-Koemi le tendió el haori y él lo arrojó al suelo como un trasto en el que desquitar su ira. Y mientras Madara miraba con odio la prenda carmesí, Koemi ya había salido al pasillo y esperaba en el recibidor a Tobirama.

El Uchiha salió corriendo tras ella como una fiera a tiempo de ver como ella emitía un leve pulso de chackra por su cuerpo y que instantáneamente Tobirama aparecía tras una gran voluta de humo blanco. El Senju parecía realmente feliz de verla sana y salva y sin signo de que su repulsivo anfitrión le hubiera puesto un solo dedo encima.

-"¿Acabaste ya, Koemi-chan?"-le preguntó sonriendo amablemente y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombro.

-"Ajá; la reunión fue satisfactoria y obtuvimos buenos resultados en las negociaciones. Hashirama-san estará contento y…"-miró por un segundo a Madara con inexpresividad-"…y agradecerá sin duda su colaboración, _Uchiha-sama_."-

Madara afiló la mirada y entreabrió su boca como para decir algo, pero permaneció callado al final y asintió rígidamente. Apoyado en la pared, tanto Izuna, que había llegado corriendo desde el pasillo, como Tobirama, notaron que éste mantenía una actitud reticentemente silenciosa y una postura extraña e incómoda, además de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-"Bien, pues si hemos concluido, mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no, Koemi-chan?"-Tobirama se palmoteó las manos con gusto al saber que abandonarían la casa Uchiha-"Recuerdo que hoy tenías una comida concertada con mi hermano."-

-"Sí…Sí, así es."-Koemi volteó con los hombros tensos y abrió la puerta. Tobirama salió primero, silbando una cancioncilla sin ritmo, e Izuna saltó al rellano para cerrar la puerta.

Y hasta que esta no se interpuso, los ojos de Madara permanecieron clavados como estacas en la figura menuda de Koemi.


End file.
